


Upside Down

by Chalatan



Category: Penn & Teller Get Killed (1989), Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suspension, silent!Teller, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalatan/pseuds/Chalatan
Summary: Penn and Teller are working on the 'Casey at the Bat' trick. Upside down blowjob.
Relationships: Penn Jillette/Teller (Magician)
Kudos: 8





	Upside Down

Penn sat on a folding chair, leg crossed over his knee and chin propped on his elbow. He was watching Teller wriggle like bait on a hook. Normally this was high entertainment, but he was starting to get bored. His partner continued stubbornly thrashing, suspended upside down in the air by his boots and wearing a straitjacket. Penn glanced down at his stopwatch.

“We need to get this bit to under three minutes if we want to put it in the show Teller. You’ve been up there for five,” Penn sighed. Teller huffed and wriggled some more.

“You’re stuck aren’t you? What happened, did you get the jacket tangled?”

Teller nodded up at his boots and twisted around a bit. 

“The boots? Teller that doesn’t even make sense, start with the jacket. You’ve done this hundreds of times, just cus you’re upside down it doesn’t make it harder.” Teller scowled at him as he swung back and forth. “Ok maybe a little harder. What do you want?” Teller nodded at his feet more insistently.

“Nope! You’re staying up there until you get yourself out! Take 4, aand go!” he restarted the stop watch and laughed as he watched Teller twist miserably about. He started to pout. “Ok, ok I’ll look at it, don’t get your straitjacket in a twist!” Penn giggled and reluctantly stood and let the stopwatch fall to his chest. He was eye level with Teller’s knees so he had to get close as he reached above his head to fiddle with the gravity boots.

He felt Teller’s breath on crotch. It was very distracting. Penn checked to see if somehow Teller had got the jacket tangled up in the hooks on his boots. Nope.

“Fuck you, the boots are fine.”

Teller nuzzled his thigh. Penn felt a shiver of arousal run through him.

“Teller what are you-“ Suddenly Penn went very, very still. This was because he felt teeth bite into the crotch of his pants, narrowly missing a vital area.

Gripping the cloth between his teeth, Teller gave a slight twist of his head and the trouser button popped open. He continued to nibble and feel around the fly with his mouth. Penn stopped breathing. Crafty teeth grasped the zipper and pulled it down. Penn was impressed, not that he could show it, staring fixedly at Teller’s knees and not daring to move. Well… part of him was showing it.

The trousers fell to reveal Penn’s boxers and Teller started mouthing at Penn’s crotch and sucking through the thin fabric enthusiastically. Penn gripped Teller’s ankles. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d become so hard so fast and it was making him dizzy. He rubbed against that eager mouth.

Somehow despite Penn’s movement, Teller kept the tip of the cock in his mouth and continued doing remarkably dextrous things with his lips and tongue until he pulled Penn’s erection out through the slot in his underwear. With a loud sucking noise it was immediately engulfed in Teller’s mouth.

“Fuck! Teller! We’re right out in the open in the middle of- Fuck…” Teller ignored him and continued sucking like his life depended on this one performance.

“The crew could walk in! We can’t just- ooohhh”

Tipping his head back, Teller took advantage of his position upside down to draw Penn’s cock deep into his throat until he had it all. Penn choked on his gasp. Teller was wasting no time. The suction was incredible and unrelenting, his talented tongue flicking up and down the top of his shaft. Penn felt his head spin and his hips start to buck. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into Teller’s mouth. Teller made obscene hungry moaning noises that just spurred him on.

“Motherfu- Teller!” He panted as the suspended man pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head and then took him deeply and swallowed.

Teller’s lips moved up and down at an unrelenting pace that overwhelmed both Penn’s sense and his senses. An unending stream of profanity started to fall automatically from his lips as he got closer. The rig squeaked and swayed as Teller feverishly thrust his mouth around Penn’s cock all the way to the base and then withdrew right to the tip. Again and Again. Until there was nothing left for Penn to do except hold on to Teller for dear life as he came.

“FUCK!”

Teller sucked every last drop out of him before finally releasing his spent cock. Penn staggered back, almost tripping over the pants round his ankles. Teller suddenly pulled the straitjacket over his head and flung it aside. He then bent upwards, took hold of bar, flipped upright and dropped elegantly to the floor in one smooth motion. Penn’s mouth dropped open of its own accord. Teller grinned and walked cockily up to his partner. He grabbed the stopwatch round his neck and stopped it.

“Did you get out of that jacket whilst you were blowing me?!” Penn rasped.

Teller just grinned and unclipped the gravity boots, placing them neatly in the prop box and actually folded the goddamned straitjacket. Penn made a deliberate effort to shut his mouth. He glanced at the stop watch. 

“Cocky bastard! You’re still 30 seconds over!” Penn shouted hoarsely.

Teller rolled his eyes and walked away. 

Penn collapsed onto the chair with his pants still round ankles and tried to breathe normally. One of these days Teller’s surprises were going to fucking kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of Penn and Teller's tricks seem to lend themselves to fun BDSM scenes. Or at least they do to me.


End file.
